A Whole New World
by Misery Loathes Company
Summary: It had been on that day, exactly eleven months, and two weeks and three days ago that Daniel had asked her out to dinner... Future fic, set after S4 finale. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Title taken from the movie Aladdin. D/B have successful careers...  
**Disclaimer:** I own nought! They be from ye olde locker of Sir Silvio Horta! Aaargh!  
**Now edited.**

* * *

To love someone deeply  
…Gives you strength.  
Being loved by someone deeply  
…Gives you courage.

~ Lao Tzu

* * *

Betty had been working relentlessly for the past four weeks…since she'd landed at Heathrow actually. And it had been on the fifth day of the fourth week that she had bumped into Daniel Meade, her best friend, her confidant, her piece of home away from home.

It had been on that day, exactly eleven months, and two weeks and three days ago that Daniel had asked her out to dinner. And from then on their rapport had slightly altered and given way to a more intimate and amorous relationship.

They had gone from strength to strength, overcoming insignificant obstacles (packed schedules and whatnot!), and had finally settled at the glittering and pleasantly exciting doors of the beginning of a brand new life together.

"Hey, AB," said Justin, sauntering into the church's side room at Orchardleigh. "How are you feeling?"

Betty merely grinned in response. All of her family and close friends had come to England to wish her off. After all, it was her Wedding day. The day she and Daniel were to marry and entwine their souls together. She could not be happier! She felt everything a blushing Bride ought to; excited, worried, jittery but most of all, in love with the most wonderful man.

Betty was finally ready, Hilda, Christina and Amanda – the bridesmaids, dressed in mauve knee-length dresses with tiny roses intermittently woven through their hair - having helped, when Ignacio walked into the room, reluctant yet happy to part with his little girl. "Mija, you look absolutely beautiful..." The others agreed, nodding their assent and slowly retreated from the room, leaving Ignacio to impart his wisdom upon Betty.

"Mija…this is going to be one of the most joyful days of your life and I wish with all my heart that you and Daniel have everything you desire and be happy for the years to come 'cause believe me, they'll be the most wonderful and challenging years of your lives." Betty chuckled at this, her eyes tearing. "And I want you to know that whatever happens, however blissful or trying married life is, if you love someone enough, like you and Daniel do, you will overcome anything. And, well, if you don't and Daniel breaks your heart, then you know where I am."

"Papi…" Betty admonished gently, smiling nonetheless. "You have nothing to worry about, OK? We love each other and we'll be fine." Betty's heart soared at this, knowing that Daniel would never hurt her intentionally. After all, they had been and were best friends and they both knew each other inside out, even though they still managed to surprise the other with something new and brilliant.

The church bells rang out, signalling the time. Betty and Ignacio strode out the room where the bridesmaids stood waiting before the huge oak doors. Betty hooked her arm with her father's out held one and they both walked, or rather, Betty glided down the aisle behind the bridesmaids.

Betty looked towards Daniel, his baby blues catching her chocolate browns, looking extremely dapper in his Armani suit standing at the altar with Alexis, his Best (Wo)man next to him. Betty softly smiled at him, remembering all the magnificent things he'd done for her back in New York and now here in London…he truly was a gent.

At and outside Mode, he had made sure he never disappointed her and tried to please her at every opportunity, although he had been a jerk at times, especially the first time they'd met. And since they had begun dating, he had made sure to treat her right, taken her to the best places, pampered her, helped her, cheered her up and encouraged her in any way he could when she was down.

And now she was stood right before him, prepared to spend the rest of her life with him.

"We are gathered here today…"

* * *

**A/N:** I know some of the bits are sketchy, i.e. the Wedding theme, but I did that intentionally. However, some of the sketchy bits, i.e. Betty's wedding dress, will be rectified in the second part – Daniel's POV – tomorrow (although I'd planned to upload it an hour after this).  
Orchardleigh Estate is a real place & it's near Bath in Somerset.  
Anyhow, thank you for reading and please review on your way out! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** there's some intentional repetition and…um…that's it. I think. To all reviewers & people who put this fic on alert or faved it, thank you - it's greatly appreciated!  
**Disclaimer:** all songs, quotes and characters belong to respective owners, no copyright infringement intended.

ENJOY!!!

* * *

_I have been astonished that men could die martyrs for their religion -  
I have shudder'd at it.  
I shudder no more.  
I could be martyr'd for my religion  
Love is my religion  
and I could die for that.  
I could die for you.  
~ John Keats _

* * *

Daniel stood at the altar waiting for Betty, his future wife to make her grand entrance. He smiled at this, reminiscing of the time exactly twenty three months, and two weeks and three days ago when he had spent his time building up courage to see Betty in London and revealing his true feelings towards her after not having said goodbye. Little had he known then that Betty would have actually reciprocated his feelings and later acquiesced to marrying him but that she had done and he could not have been happier!

He remembered all the times she stood by his side, offering unwavering support and friendship…and now her love… He remembered all her smiles, her looks, her touch, her feel against his body… He loved all these little things about her that made her uniquely Betty and hoped to discover more as time went by and they slowly grew old together…revelling in the love they shared and the spark that had gradually brought them together.

The church bells rang out, signalling the time. Any second now the huge oak doors were going to open and his bright new future was going to begin… He allowed himself the last bit of euphoria before his nerves set in and thought of the day he asked Betty to marry him…

* * *

Daniel had taken Betty to the Winter Wonderland held annually in Hyde Park. There were hundreds of people milling about enjoying the sights that were brightly lit with multi-coloured lights, the dozens of rides, and a circus here with the Millennium Wheel overlooking the site… After partaking in the several activities, Daniel took Betty by the hand and gently pulled her along the frozen Serpentine Lake, reserved specially for the night by Daniel after parting with a huge sum of money.

He manoeuvred her towards a bench by the edge of the lake where they exchanged their shoes for a pair of ice skates and stepped onto the make-shift ice rink. They skated along for a while, Daniel helping Betty when she became uncertain at times and they were soon getting into it when one of Betty's favourite songs, befitting Daniel's thoughts, began playing over the sound system.

"_Something has changed within me…"  
_Daniel looked at Betty, eyes closed, her cheeks a pleasant shade of pink…

"_Something is not the same…"  
_He slowly glided towards her, thinking of all the love he felt for her within his heart, ready to burst out, ready to die for her…

"_I'm through with playing by the rules  
__Of someone else's game…"  
_Daniel thought of his Dad, feeling slight resentment for his reason behind hiring Betty yet happy for bringing her to him…

"_Too late for second-guessing  
too late to go back to sleep  
it's time to trust my instincts  
close my eyes: and leap!"  
_Betty sensing movement before her, saw Daniel slowly gliding to a stop before her…

"_It's time to try  
defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
defying gravity…"  
_Daniel's and Betty's surroundings merged into a blur and as the tempo of the song built up, Daniel got down on his knee and held out the silver diamond encrusted ring, and asked Betty…

_"Will you marry me…?"_

* * *

The huge doors opened and Betty glided down the aisle. A perfect vision of a Bride, wearing an ivory Caroline Castigliano gown, he noted, catching her chocolate brown eyes. The dress had an intricately embroidered pixie-eared corset, a satin sash around the bust with a flowing duchess skirt, and a shimmering ivory veil covering her beautiful dark tresses.

As Betty reached the altar, he heard Ignacio whisper in Betty's ear, _"te quiero, mija." _

Daniel smiled at this and looked at his Mom, and at once his nervousness seemed to ebb away leaving him with a feeling of anticipation.

He looked back towards Betty stood before him, ready to spend his life with her.

"We are gathered here today…"

* * *

A/N: CC is a British wedding dress designer and the gown is part of her Lau & Fiji collection (according to her site anyway). 23 months - don't know if it's official yet but a year might have passed due to the change of weather indicated by Betty & her clothing after the S4 finale; 12 = after the finale + 11 = after dinner date. Hyde Park, The Serpentine & the Winter Wonderland (2009-2011) = the details have been tweaked to suit the fic as I've never been (exams=revision/snow=no transport. Surprise, surprise…!).

And I'd like to thank you for reading my fic, hope you enjoyed it & please review on your way out!!! I've seen the "hits", y'know… =P


End file.
